Death and All His Friends
by load my soul
Summary: "No matter how hard she tried not to let it bother her, Kyoko absolutely abhorred when other girls crowded around Katsuya-sensei at school; he was too special to share." Written for LJ's 1sentence, KatsuyaxKyoko


Hello, all! It's been quite a while sine I've written anything for Fruits Basket, but I was recently rereading it and I honestly couldn't help myself from writing this. I might do one for Hatori and Kana, but that, I am unsure of. I wrote thing for livejournal's 1sentence community! This is theme Gamma, and I must warn you, **there are lots of spoilers for the manga**, mostly volume 16 and up. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Death and All His Friends._

_01. Motion_  
Before that young Yankee girl stepped into his life, Katsuya had just been going through the motions.

_02. Cool_  
She realized that he wasn't like the other teachers at all; he was unmotivated, politely rude - a walking paradox that kept his cool even when she was yelling at him (and threatening him with a folding chair).

_03. Young_  
"You don't _have_ to marry me… I'm so young, too young for you, _sen-_ er… _Katsuya_," she started crying as he embraced her, he stroked her hair, whispering, "It's not my fault; _you_ were born **late**, Miss No-Eyebrows."

_04. Last_  
He wished for her to be by his side, (she would be admonishing him brutally for not going to the doctor and letting things get this bad) it was getting tougher for him to breathe; he closed his eyes and whispered her name – it was the last thing he ever said.

_05. Wrong_  
He stared at her as she slept; quietly musing about how hard she'd had it as a child – everyone had called her useless or a waste of human flesh, but one by one, slowly but surely, he'd prove them all wrong.

_06. Gentle_  
Whenever he held Tohru, Katsuya became unmistakably fatherly – Kyoko wished she could watch them forever.

_07. One_  
She wasn't scared as she stood in a sea of her ex-gang mates, she'd said the magical words that could make them turn on her – she said she'd found her life's true purpose, she was leaving the gang.

_08. Thousand_  
One thousand livid girls came at her, some with spiked bats, but she refused to die – she couldn't; she had someone who counted on her to live.

_09. King_  
When his father uttered the words, "_king me_" during a game of checkers, Katsuya was honestly bewildered – that _never _happened; he didn't understand why was he so distracted.

_10. Learn_  
"I need to pass the high school entrance exams, Sensei," Kyoko growled, "I have to prove to _everyone_," the next half of the sentence saw Katsuya frowning deeply, "that I am _not_ a waste of human flesh."

_11. Blur_  
She was running – as hard as she could, running – Kyoko could barely remember the last few weeks, she'd been so upset; what had become of her young daughter – their pride and joy, Tohru?

_12. Wait_  
He'd told her about a business trip he'd need to take, and the possibility of a promotion if things went smoothly, but a part of her didn't really want him to go – like she'd never see him again – but she ignored her feelings and saw him off hesitantly.

_13. Change_  
Kyoko had thought true freedom was speeding down the night roads on her motorbike, but she soon realized that true freedom, for **her**, was finding someone who believed in her.

_14. Command_  
She shook her head, tears flowing from her eyes, doubts spouting from her mouth, but he hushed it all in one command, "_I want you to have the baby._"

_15. Hold_  
At six months pregnant, Kyoko cried at just about anything, but instead of rolling his eyes, Katsuya would give her a gentle smile and hold her close.

_16. Need_  
His training as a student teacher was almost over and she wanted to see his final lecture, but she couldn't get over her fear of the classroom.

_17. Vision_  
His entire family questioned his sanity for dropping his student teacher status, they called him blind for loving a suicide squad biker girl eight years younger than him, but his father – having never seen a love so visibly, _strikingly_ pure – merely smiled and gave them his blessing.

_18. Attention_  
Katsuya, during one of his English lectures, caught her daydreaming and decided to embarrass her a bit – _"Pay attention, Miss No-Eyebrows"_, her reaction was priceless, "Stop calling me that, I **have** eyebrows; I drew them back, damn it!"

_19. Soul_  
The room was empty; his soul had departed without her – he'd left them behind; what was the point in going on?

_20. Picture_  
After being yelled at for destroying public property, Kyoko and Tohru took their game of "break the watermelon" in doors – Kyoko (a tad too gung-ho for her own good) donned her blindfold, spun in a circle and swung her bat – a crash hit her ears, she ripped off her blindfold and gave a scream – she'd hit Katsuya's memorial.

_21. Fool_  
Katsuya often thought of when he first met Kyoko – she yelled at him, told him to die and go to hell (and started sobbing) and his response was to take her to lunch – he remembered that fondly, he'd been such a love struck fool.

_22. Mad_  
Sometimes, when she was angry, he had to excuse himself from the room; he couldn't let her know how cute he thought she was.

_23. Child_  
Katsuya couldn't pretend he wasn't worried, but when he laid eyes on Kyoko's bodily handiwork, he smiled and said, "She's beautiful, Kyoko, she'll be our little," he thought for a minute, "_Tohru_."

_24. New_  
Just by the tone of her voice, he could tell she was blushing madly as he said the words, "I think it's time to make Tohru a sibling."

_25. Shadow_  
His mannerisms, the way he presented himself – he wasn't _normal_; he was just so interesting that Kyoko often found herself following him around.

_26. Goodbye_  
Kyoko didn't drop the phone – she threw it full force at the wall and watched it explode into pieces, screaming at the top of her lungs for him to come back; she wasn't ready for goodbye.

_27. Hide_  
"Oh no," she muttered, taking a hold of her IV and ripping it out of her elbow, "I missed the fucking exams, he wasted all that time helping me study… how the hell do I face him now?"

_28. Fortune_  
When she heard him say that he would always be with her, it didn't matter how many bad things she'd suffered through; she felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

_29. Safe_  
There was no feeling in the world that compared to his strong arms around her.

_30. Ghost_  
When Tohru asked her where Katsuya had gone, Kyoko had told her that he'd gone away on a business trip – she never imagined she'd have to tell her young daughter that her father had become a ghost.

_31. Book_  
When she noticed a new, title-less book on their bookshelf, Kyoko couldn't control her curiosity and opened it up; a grin graced her lips – he'd made her a family album.

_32. Eye_  
"My father gave you a black eye? I'll kill him!"

_33. Never_  
"Tohru, you got into high school," Kyoko cheered, "I'm so proud of you~ You know that I promised your father that I would go to high school, but I couldn't take the exams…"

_34. Sing_  
On a late night, he heard soft singing and found an adorable sight – Kyoko singing Tohru back to sleep – she was such a wonderful mother.

_35. Sudden_  
Kyoko and both her parents gave Katsuya an awkward glance when he announced his intent to marry; Kyoko's father raised no objections – he'd denied her existence anyway –and as Katsuya took her things and dragged her away, Kyoko unwillingly began to cry.

_36. Stop_  
The apartment was quiet - aside from Tohru watching television, it was annoying but Kyoko couldn't bring herself to turn it off – and she hated it, Katsuya wasn't there and he never would be ever again; the thought alone overrode her senses - it made her want to die.

_37. Time_  
When Toto-san came over to check on Tohru and help make a memorial for his recently departed son, he sincerely hoped that time would heal all of his daughter-in-law's wounds.

_38. Wash_  
Katsuya loved it when the wash day came around – Kyoko always ended up parading around the house wearing one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers.

_39. Torn_  
Katsuya taught her every weekend and helped her with her homework – Kyoko appreciated that, but was it really worth it?

_40. History_  
"It's a history textbook; it's going to be heavy," he replied matter-of-factly, handing her the heavy, offending tome, watching as she stared at it for a brief moment, "Sensei," she paused, trying to weigh the book in her hands, "history is a great weapon!"

_41. Power_  
Katsuya had never shown passion or attachment toward anything or anyone aside from Kyoko and Toto-san was happily baffled; what was her secret?

_42. Bother_  
No matter how hard she tried not to let it bother her, Kyoko absolutely abhorred when other girls crowded around Katsuya-sensei at school; he was too special to share.

_43. God_  
He'd saved her from destroying herself; he'd done more for her than any god could have.

_44. Wall_  
He backed her up against a wall and, watching the blush come across her face, leaned in for a kiss.

_45. Naked_  
She couldn't look him in the eye, but she refused to look down; they were completely nude and he was exploring her body with his hands, touching various erogenous zones with cold, ghosting fingers.

_46. Drive_  
"Kyoko… did you ever get your driver's license?" Kyoko's lack of an answer made Katsuya internally nervous.

_47. Harm_  
He'd felt a strong sense of impending doom and managed to brush it off, but when he heard that Kyoko had left her gang and was in the hospital, he swore to never ignore that feeling again.

_48. Precious_  
After coming home from the hospital, both Kyoko and Tohru did a lot of sleeping, Katsuya didn't mind; their adorable, sleeping faces made him think of the new, interesting trials they would face as a family.

_49. Hunger_  
He found it strange when Kyoko objected to a wedding, but he found it even stranger that instead of a wedding ring, she wanted a blender so that she would be able to make him her famous "perk-up juice" for when he "stumbled home from work a tired mess".

_50. Believe_  
As she lay in a puddle of her own blood, she glanced upward at her long lost love, who had appeared from the Heavens with a gentle smile: _I've been waiting for you, Kyoko._

_

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_  
_


End file.
